


Eulogy For Grindelwald

by EDelta88



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Crack, Harry is So Done
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-20
Updated: 2018-09-20
Packaged: 2019-07-14 13:36:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16041533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EDelta88/pseuds/EDelta88
Summary: Harry may hate the mess Gellert had dumped on him, but every man deserves to be remembered.A short tribute for Reformed, Returned and Really Trying by Starfox5





	Eulogy For Grindelwald

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Starfox5](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starfox5/gifts).



"Gellert Grindelwald..." Harry murmured, the enchantments on the podium carrying his voice to everyone in the hall. "How best to describe my old mentor?" he wondered, looking thoughtful.

People were on the edge of their seats, ready to hear Grindelwald's heir sing his praises.

Then Harry sighed, dark humor in his eyes as he finally spoke. "Actually, describing that crazy bastard is not particularly difficult. Gellert was mad as a hatter, obsessed with Albus Dumbledore's intellect, a _disastrous_ communicator, and as brilliant as he was misguided and well-intentioned."

The crowd stirred, surprised and confused. This wasn't the eulogy they had expected.

"There is no doubt in my mind that Gellert never intended even a fraction of what has taken place since his breakout from Numengaurd. In fact, I suspect that he never intended to start his first wizarding war and fully believe that his plan upon his escape began and ended with bringing Albus Dumbledore's killers to justice and killing Lord Voldemort. But!" Harry chuckled, shaking his head. "But then he completely underestimated the human condition and tossed a toolbox into the workings of the entire magical community and caused upheaval, chaos, and a reorganization of our society the likes of which we haven't seen since the political rise of the Christian church."

Several people looked decidedly unhappy now. Eulogies were supposed to glorify their subjects, not defame them!

"That said, he was also a brilliant tactician, an exceptional wizard, and had a talent for rising to the occasion that I hope to one day match," Harry continued, his voice gaining a fond nostalgia despite his best efforts. "When my mentor was dead and people wanted me to fight the most dangerous Dark Lord since the Lady Morgana with stunners and tickling hexes, Gellert found me and taught me how to fight. When the Duc assumed the worst despite all evidence to the contrary and sent good men and women to die to assist Voldemort's puppet government, Gellert gave me the opportunity to lead. And when the time came to face Voldemort, a battle that most felt should be mine alone, Gellert stood with me to fight a battle that wasn't his."

Soft smiles filled the hall as true believers dabbed at silent tears and those who had experienced the events Harry described gave sad smiles.

"Gellert would be the first to tell you that he was a man of many flaws, more than his fair share, and had made more mistakes in his life than anyone should be allowed," Harry said, a droll smile tugging at his lips. "But, in spite of his flaws, or perhaps because of them, he was a great man who did many great things. Yes, some of them were terrible, terrible beyond measure, but never let there be any doubt that he was _great_. And in the end, whatever else we may believe, Gellert Grindelwald more than a great man..."

The entire crowd held their breath, waiting for Harry Potter's final world.

"In the end, when the dust settled and the fires guttered out, he was a good one."

 


End file.
